


What It Cost To Kill A King

by redcandle17



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-22
Updated: 2014-05-22
Packaged: 2018-01-26 02:40:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1671662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redcandle17/pseuds/redcandle17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A dark version of what could have happened the night of the Blackwater battle. AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. What It Cost To Kill A King

All it costs is a kiss. Sansa cups the Hound’s cheek and raises herself up from her pillow to bring her face close to him. She presses her lips to his and he kisses her. It’s not tender but it does excite her and she’s wondering what more he might do when he ends it. He’s right there and she remembers what he said to her earlier and the words slip out.

“Joffrey and Queen Cersei.”

The Hound doesn’t say anything and for a moment she thinks he didn’t hear her. Then he’s off the bed and out of the room. She waits a long time before she follows him. 

There are dead red cloaks and dead white cloaks and a dead king and a dead queen. The Hound is dead too. It’s such a tragedy. Only Lord Varys looks twice at Sansa.

_It cost more than a kiss but it was not right that a man grown should have done such a thing to a maiden flowered only days before so Sansa prefers not to remember it the way it happened because that's not the way it happens in the songs._


	2. The Price Of Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sandor's POV of "What It Cost To Kill A King".

The little bird kissed him. He would not have touched her if she'd been unwilling, truly he wouldn't have. His control broke when he felt her soft lips against what was left of his lips. He should be gentle, he knew; she was a sweet girl and only just flowered. But he couldn't be. It was only the memory of that awful day that Joffrey had had Blunt strip her in the yard that made him hurriedly unlace her gown instead of tearing it open. He kissed her when he took her maidenhead because he couldn't stand to hear any sounds of pain she might make. 

When he was finished, he shifted his weight off her and rested his head on her small breasts and she stroked his hair. He would have done anything for her then. When she said the names of the cruel boy king and his mother, he knew what she wanted of him. 

He found Joff with his mother in the queen's apartments. "Where have you been?" Cersei screeched at him when she saw him. 

Meryn Trant moved between them as Sandor drew his sword. Trant's head rolled across the floor a moment later, followed by the hand of a sellsword dressed in Lannister crimson. Joffrey was just staring at him, uncomprehending until the end when Sandor did the other thing he'd fantasized about doing these past few months. Boros Blunt tried to run and he was ahead of the queen when Sandor's sword went through him. He cleaved Cersei near in half and his sword caught on her spine. Sandor never saw the red cloak who stabbed him in the back.


End file.
